


Lamia's Blade

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Lamiae, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tatsumi is given the villages treasure, a legendary blade that can extend and coil, slicing enemies to pieces. It’s a teigu with a secret power, allowing Tatsumi to transform into a monster. Two Cocks Tatsumi/Bulat/Lubbock/Green/Najasho/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia’s Blade

Tatsumi is given the village's treasure, a legendary blade that can extend and coil, slicing enemies to pieces. It’s a teigu with a secret power, allowing Tatsumi to transform into a monster. Two Cocks Tatsumi/Bulat/Lubbock/Green/Najasho/Harem

Chap 1

Just as humans gradually decompose, so too do countries inevitably crumble. Even the capital that has flourished for a 1000 years, is now decaying into a living hell. Wicked spirits in the form of humans infest the whole city and treat it like their own playground. Such evil that is unpunished by God, is disposed of in the shadows…

-x-

A carriage was making its way towards the city when a massive beast burst from the earth. “Waaahh it’s am earth dragon!!!” One of the men screamed. “I never heard of them being on this path!?” Shouted another.

“Run for it!” they tried to run leaving their cargo behind. The danger beast saw them and roared, diving for the men.

“Looks like I can help someone out!” a young man with brown hair appeared on the scene, drawing his weapon from a strange purple sheath that looked like scales, the blade was oddly curve, and the handle appeared to be a golden snake, and there was a green cloth with a snake pattern on it. He struck the beast stopping the assault on the two men. “A class 1 Danger Beast, Earth Dragon, a worthy opponent.”

The men weren’t convinced by the boy’s confidence. “It’s mad now!!!” It roared and went after the boy.

“Not to worry,” he unleashed the blade, it moved at such speed it looked like a glowing snake that quickly wrapped around the beast. “I got him!” The beast was trapped caught in a chain of blades that encircled his entire form. The beast tried to move, only for the blades to dig into him. “It’s over!” With a quick slashing motion, the boy reduced the beast to several pieces.

The men rushed over to him. “Kid that was amazing!”

He blushed. “But of course, that guy was nothing for the likes of me.” he smiles at them. “By the way my name is Tatsumi,” he introduces. “It’s a name that’s gonna be famous in the capital, so you better remember it.”

“Wait,” one of the men say. “Don’t tell me you're looking to find work in the capital?”

“Yep!” he smiles, but the men share a look. “I’m gonna make it big in the capital and send the money back to my village!” he says. The two men were quiet. “What?”

“The capital...isn’t as dreamy as you think it is. It’s lively sure, but it’s full of monsters even more vicious than that earth dragon.” That was a surprise for Tatsumi.

“What? So danger beasts come out into the city too?”

“No, it’s people, people with the hearts of monsters, that’s all you’ll find there...” Tatsumi took the man’s warning, but he had a mission. He sheathed his weapon.

“Thanks for the warning but I...We have a job to do, to save our village!” Tatsumi went to the capital and tried to find the barracks. It was quite the line, after waiting and waiting he met the receptionist.

“So you wanna join the ranks too huh?” the man didn’t look enthusiastic at all. “Fill out this form and hand it back to me.”

“Does this mean I have to start as a private?”

“What do you think kid? And you’ll most likely be sent to remote regions.”

“I don’t have time for that!” Tatsumi says and draws his sword. “I can show you my skills, just place me as captain!”

The guy got pissed and threw Tatsumi out. “You damn brat, we have too few spots to fill to deal with punks like you!” Tatsumi didn’t know what to do, he thought about looking for his friends but before he could he bumped into a blonde woman. Little did Tatsumi know he was her target, she could tell he was a country boy trying to make his dreams come true in the capital.

She got him to treat her to a meal, with the promise of telling the secret to make it big in the city. The woman pounded back several bottles of booze. “Aw man, nothing like a drink in the middle of the day.”

“Umm excuse me, but could you please tell me the secret now?” he asked.

“Oh right,” she smiled at him. “It takes connections and money.”

“Money?”

“Right, slip some dough into the right hands, and you’ll be in, in no time.” She claimed to have a friend high up in the army.

“I see...will this be enough.” he hands over a bag of money.

“OOO, that is more than enough, your pretty loaded kid,” she says.

“I’ve been collecting rewards from danger beasts I’ve hunted on the road.”

“Hmm, you must be pretty strong.” she took his money. “With this, you’ll be a captain in no time.” She left with 4/5 of his money. Tatsumi was told to wait for her, but…

One Hour Later…

Three Hours Later…

Ten Hours Later…

The bar owner told them they were closing soon. “But I’m waiting for...”

“I saw, sorry kid she scammed you, she stole your money.” Tatsumi’s jaw dropped. He paid his bill and was completely wiped out.

“So this is what she meant by learning from her, what a joke!” he was pissed. “I hope the others are okay if this is how city people treat others.”

“Hey,” Tatsumi was cut off by two punks. “A country bumpkin walking around with a fancy sword...”

“Hand it over. That’s an order heh-heh-heh.” said the second one.

Tatsumi was not in the mood for this, he didn’t even unsheathe his word and quickly pummeled the two into the ground. “That made me feel a little better,” he says. “With this place so big I wonder if I’ll find them, I’m sure they made it here.” he touched the blade. It was the village’s treasure, Tatsumi had always thought it was cool looking, but not many could even wield the blade.

He had no choice he found a spot on the road and sat down preparing to sleep. To his surprise, a young rich girl happened across him and invited him to stay with her. Tatsumi was clearly suspicious after what just happened. According to the guards with her, she does this a lot. “I can’t help myself!” She says.

She brought Tatsumi to her mansion, and her family also seemed very kind. Her mother said, “Helping those she brings home brings us happiness to.” Tatsumi wanted to believe they were actually nice people. So he thanked them for inviting him into their home.

Tatsumi told his story. “I see, you want to join the army and make money for your village. That’s quite the noble goal.” Aria’s father says.

“I’m also looking for my friends Sayo and Ieyasu, we set off together, but got separated.”

“Oh how horrible,” her husband nods. “It’s settled, I’ll talk to my friend in the army, and in the meantime we will look for your friends,” the husband says.

“Really!” Tatsumi says excitedly. “Thank you sir.” he bowed.

“Until you join the ranks officially, you can work here as a bodyguard for my precious Aria.”

“Daddy!” Aria blushed, making the man laugh. She looked to Tatsumi. “I’m sure you will see your friends very soon!”

-x-

‘I’m so lucky, I ended up being saved by nice people, I just hope Sayo and Ieyasu made it to the city safely.’ Tatsumi ended up working as a bodyguard/shopping buddy with the girl. The girl could shop, dragging Tatsumi and two other guards from place to place.

While Aria is shopping Tatsumi and one of the guards got to talk. He pointed out the palace, where the emperor. “The emperor is there, but he’s just a child, the real problem is the one ruling him from the shadows. The Minister!” the guard says. “He’s the one responsible for the decay in this country.” Tatsumi was shocked, the guard leaned in close. “Listen closely and don’t say anything, the minister has eyes and ears everywhere, they’ll take your head if they think you're against him,” he whispers.

“So the heavy taxes that have been plaguing my village?” The guard nods.

“The other thing you have to worry about is them.” he pointed to wanted posters on the wall. “Those are members of Night Raid.”

“Night Raid?” the guard nods.

“Like their name, they attack at night, attacking nobles and prominent figures in the government. Be on guard!”

“I will!” Tatsumi says.

Later that night…

A group eyed the estate. “The targets?”

“Three, along with all the guards who knew of their dark dealings.”

“Their lives end tonight!”

-x-

The mother was walking the hall, clutching her journal. “Time to write today’s entry...heh heh, I just can’t quit this hobby...” In a flash, she was cut in half, and her limbs severed. “Eh?” She was cleaved into pieces by a purple haired woman with giant scissors.

“Sorry,” the purple haired woman bowed. Tatsumi sensed the bloodlust, and quickly raced out to see what was happening. Tatsumi spotted Night Raid through the window, some of them were standing guard outside, having threads form a barrier around the manor.

‘Are they targeting this family because they are rich?’ he thinks. ‘Do I help the guards, or protect the family?’ A girl with black hair charges in and starts taking out the guards, just one cut released a curse that killed them instantly.

“This is...what I get...for having a rotten...soul...” he says before he died.

“They are monsters!” a guard tried to run away screaming, only to be killed by someone in armor.

‘They were killed in seconds!’ Tatsumi thinks. ‘I have to protect the family.’

It was a little late, the mother was dead and the father was being choked out by a familiar blonde woman but with beastly features. “Spare me...please...I have a daughter...”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing her on the other side soon.”

“Not my daughter, have you no mercy?!”

“Mercy? That’s funny coming from you.” She crushed his throat.

One of the guards was taking Aria to the shed, where he believed her to be safe. Tatsumi found them. “Perfect timing we’ll seek shelter in the shed and wait for authorities, you stand guard!”

“Hey wait, that’s a bit much.” The raven-haired girl found them. “Oh crap, guess I have no choice.” he drew his sword.

“Not a target...” she says and jumps over Tatsumi to kill the guard. Aria falls back in terror. “I shall send you to rest.”

“Not so fast!” Tatsumi blocked her strike. “That’s enough! I can’t let you kill her.” Without missing a beat the raven-haired girl glared.

“Then I shall put you to rest too.” Tatsumi began to fight the strange girl and was actually proving more of a challenge to her than she expected.

“Don’t underestimate me!” Tatsumi releases his blade, catching the girl by surprise. She tried to block, but as soon as the blade struck hers, it curved up and struck her shoulder. Tatsumi pulled the blades back. The girl saw red and tried to strike a killing blow on Tatsumi, and to her shock he blocked it.

‘His weapon could it be...’ she pulled back.

“Let’s stop this fighting!” Tatsumi shouts. ‘This is bad, this girl is strong, I can’t even fight her seriously or I’ll be putting Aria at risk. It doesn’t matter I have to protect her if I can’t even save one little girl how can I be expected to save my village!’

To be continued...Chap 2 Tatsumi’s Treasure


	2. Tatsumi's Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Tatsumi’s Treasure

Leone had just finished off the father, and was looking for Akame. “She should be done by now...huh?” she looked and found Akame facing off with a familiar face. “Oh man that kid doesn’t have any luck at all.” She felt a little bad stealing the kids money.

Tatsumi and Akame were fighting fiercely, it was taking everything Tatsumi had to stay alive. Leone watched growing more and more interested. “His sword might be more than it seems.” She had seen Akame cut through lesser swords before and with the way the blade was you wouldn’t think it was sturdy.

He had seen Akame kill someone all it would take was one scratch and he was done for. Akame was having her own problems, even if she dodged the blade or blocked it the blade twisted and turned acting like a real snake, even if you dodge the first strike the second strike came so quickly.

‘The boy has skills!’ in the hands of a lesser warrior the blade would be meaningless, Tatsumi was using his blade to the best of his ability, while using his instincts to fend of Akame. Blows were going back and forth, and the fight had drawn the other Night Raid members to the scene. A girl with pink hair and a BFG, aimed her weapon at him.

“I have a shot, I can end him now.” Leone held up a hand.

“Hold on, I owe this kid, let me handle this.” the pink haired girl stood down. A guy in armor whistled.

“That boy is something else.”

A boy with green haired watched. “I’ve never seen anyone go against Akame for so long.”

Tatsumi was fighting hard, and he seemed to be losing steam, Akame was truly a fierce opponent to have. Before she can make another strike, Leone caught her and stopped her. “What are you doing?”

“Hold on, I owe this kid, and we have time.”

“Ahhh you!” Tatsumi pointed at her.

“I see you remember me.” she approached Tatsumi.

“Stay back!” he pointed his blade at her.

“Easy kid, you are fighting trying to protect that girl aren’t you?”

“That’s right, she’s innocent and I will protect her!”

“Innocent huh? What if I told you she wasn’t innocent.” she went over to the shed and broke the lock. The shed opened and Tatsumi’s eyes widened. “Behold, the dark side of the capital.”

Inside was nothing short of a torture room, there were people in cages looking half starved and beaten. People strung up missing body parts; eyes, fingers, teeth, feet, hair, to name a few. There were body parts and specimens in jars. People in torture machines, the rack, the iron maiden, beds of spikes. Bloody weapons lined the walls, with tables of surgical tools, bodies strung up like ornaments.

Everywhere he looked was a new horror. The smell of death was strong, corpses were open and blood and guts were left to spill out. Tatsumi would have gotten sick if not for the horror his eyes fell upon. “Sayo...” his friend Sayo was strung up naked, one of her legs were severed, scars and marks littered her form.

“This is the truth, they invite unidentified people who come from the country with sweet offers, and then play with them by torturing them to death. That is their true nature.” Aria tried to sneak away, but Leone grabbed her. “Whoa now, you’re asking for too much if you think you can run away, little missy.”

“That family did all this?” Tatsumi asked.

“That’s right, the guards knew and did nothing so they had to be punished as well.”

“Ah, she’s lying!” Aria protests, trying to act cute. “Tatsumi help me please.” she called out reaching out for him. “I never knew this place existed!” Tatsumi stood there unresponsive, but the grip on his blade stayed strong. “Are you gonna believe me, who saved you, or them?”

“Tatsumi!” a hoarse call drew Tatsumi’s attention. From one of the cages someone was reaching out for him. He looked starved, and had weird marks on his body.

“Ieyasu?!” Tatsumi gasped.

“Don’t listen to her!” he says. “That girl approached me and Sayo, and after she gave us some tea we passed out and woke up here.” he gripped the bars tight, crying. “That...that girl...she tortured Sayo to death!!!” he shouts.

“And what’s wrong with that?” she broke out of the loose hold Leone had her in. “You are just country bumpkins, no different than live stock, I can treat you however I want!” her madness was showing as her cute face twisted up. “For some country trash to have such beautiful straight hair while I have to suffer with kinked hair, I made her pay for it!” she cackled. “You should be thanking me, if I didn’t beat her my father would have played with her instead!”

“Wolves in sheeps’ clothing, sorry I stopped you Akame.”

“I will finish her...”

“Wait...” the girls turn to Tatsumi.

“Don’t tell me you are still gonna defend her?”

“No...” he took his sword and with one blow he cut her in two right through the middle. “I’ll be the one to kill her!” Her blood splattered him.

“Hmmm,” she eyed him. ‘She was detestable but to cut her down without hesitation...this boy is special.’

“Heh heh, that’s my Tatsumi!” he chuckled before coughing up some blood. Tatsumi rushed to him and got him out of the cage.

“Ieyasu!” he cupped his cheek.

“There’s no saving him, the wife loved to poison her victims with different drugs. It’s amazing he survived this long.”

“Sayo...she never gave into that bitch, she was awesome you should have seen her!” he coughed.

“Don’t talk you need to save your strength.”

“I saved it all, in hopes of seeing you again. I almost didn’t think it was enough, did I make you proud Tatsumi?” he asked.

Tatsumi hugged him. “Please, someone anyone, there has to be a way, its just poison...I need an antidote...I need the power to save him!” he cried out. Tatsumi’s sword responded, pulsing and producing a strange aura.

“I was right it was a teigu!” Lione says. The snake on the blade, changed colors turning to silver, and its eyes glowed. In a flash of green light Tatsumi changed.

His clothing ripped apart, his muscles surged as purple scales covered him. From his wrists to his elbows, and over his cheeks like stripes, his ears became more curved and pointed. His shirt, pants, boxers, and shoes were left as tatters as Tatsumi’s legs fused together and became a long snake like tail with purple scales.

“He’s become a lamia?!” Akame gasped. An ancient danger beast and quite the powerful one. There were so many legends about lamias it was hard to know which were true and what were myths.

Tatsumi scooped Ieyasu up. “You’re strength was not a waste, my friend!” he bit into Ieyasu’s neck, and a loud sucking noise could be heard.

“No way!” Akame gasped.

“He’s drinking the poison from his body!?”

While some of the marks on his body would take time to heal, but the color was returning to his body, and his breathing that was once ragged was now calmer. The poison running through his veins had been attacking so much, but now that it was being pulled away his natural immune system was allowed to kick in and do its job.

Tatsumi didn’t stop sucking till he couldn’t smell the poison inside him. He didn’t stop there, once he released the boy he bit into his wrist and drew blood. His blood poured into the wound. Monster blood had powerful regenerative powers more so in snakes and lizard monsters. His blood spread through his system helping repair the damage the days of drugging and poison did to him.

The marks began to fade from his body, a good sign for his bones and organs. The bite he left soon healed and Tatsumi knew his friend was in the clear, he’d just need food and rest, his blood was good but the guy was starved and drugged for days. With one flick of his tail he got Sayo down and caught her. The girl’s heart had stopped, there was no coming back from that, her body was cold and possibly heavier than it was when she was alive. “Sayo...” he put her body down and cried. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE CAPITAL!?” he roared.

Tatsumi snapped a bit lashing out destroying the bloodied weapons, the torture devices, destroying the whole building before passing out. He reverted back to human form and gave the girls another surprise, Tatsumi had 2 dicks and he was quite endowed as well.

“We should go.” Akame says.

“Lets take them along.” Leone says.

“Hm?” Akame blinked in shock.

“You have to admit he’s skilled, he was able to fight you and not die, and the way he handled that girl pretty well.” Akame pouted.

Leone called the others to help with the clean up and moving the bodies. The guy in armor carried the naked Tatsumi. “This little spit fire really went all out, must have been the first time he used his teigu like that.” he cradled him well.

The boy with green haired stared at the naked Tatsumi, more so his twin appendages. “I’ve heard of guys with two dicks but I’ve never seen them before.”

Leone grabbed Ieyasu and lifted him over her shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

“Paws off till we get back to the base, the kids been through a lot tonight.” Tatsumi shifted and began to thrash. “Hey now none of that, can’t carry ya if you go wild.”

“Sayo...can’t leave her...Ieyasu...my friend...” he weakly opened his eyes and looked at the guy in the armor, but his vision was blurred.

“We will give her a proper burial, and your friend is fine, you saved him, you did good.” With that Tatsumi went slack. “He’s got spirit.”

“He treasures his friends more than himself.” Leone points out. “This one was able to resist the poison on his will alone. If only we had attacked sooner maybe we could have saved the girl, they all seem really great.”

To be continued


	3. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 The Tour

Tatsumi was an early riser, he left Ieyasu to rest and he went out to Sayo's grave. He had to face the world knowing so much was wrong with it, the capital had become twisted and corrupted. He thought it was a place of opportunity, and instead it was a den of monsters far worse than the actual monsters they hunted. Sayo was no longer a part of their world, and Ieyasu had almost been lost as well. “I'll look after him for you, don't worry this won't be the end.” he lays some flowers at her grave.

Sayo was like a sister to him and Ieyasu was like his brother. They were friends sure, and no blood between them, but they grew up together, trained together, ate, slept, and lived together. For Tatsumi, it was a deep loss and he had little time to mourn. They had been brought to the base of the assassin group Night Raid, Tatsumi had seen their faces and knew their base which meant they couldn't be allowed to leave...and live.

Even if they had no intention of betraying Night Raid, as they learned there were powers in this world and not just mystical ones like the teigu. Torture, drugs, to name a few ways that information could be extracted. What's more, Tatsumi had a teigu, so long as he had that he'd be hunted for it. He could part with it, but Tatsumi couldn't do that. It gave him the power to save Ieyasu, and regardless of his new ahem endowments, he didn't want to give it up.

Ieyasu joined him at her grave. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I think I got my strength back.” he flexed his muscles. “Thanks for saving me.”

“No thanks needed, I just wish...” Ieyasu punched Tatsumi in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“There was nothing that could be done, you can't get hung up on the “if only” like this. What's done is done, and we need to move forward. So what are we gonna do next?” Tatsumi could tell Ieyasu was hurting, and he also could see the male didn't blame Tatsumi for what happened. They were tricked, caught, and fucked with and if Night Raid had been a day late Tatsumi would have been in one of those cages. They could still miss her, mourn her, remember her, but Tatsumi couldn't and shouldn't blame himself for her death.

Hard to believe it wasn't that long ago they first set off to save their poor village. Now they learned why their village was suffering and they were down one party member. “We are all that's left.” Tatsumi teared up.

“Yeah, but all the more reason we need to stay strong and keep fighting.” Ieyasu was crying too, they were doing their best to put on a brave face. Sayo would be smacking them for looking so down. **'Cheer up you crybabies!'** its what she said every time she whooped their butts, or when one of them lost when they were kids. When they were kids every loss seemed like the end of the world.

Tatsumi dried his eyes. “I think we should become assassins.”

“You're serious?” Ieyasu raised a brow.

“Yeah, our village is suffering from corruption, and Sayo lost to the decay of the people, living under it.”

“Sounds good to me buddy, but what about our village?”

“Well, maybe we can get extra jobs to make money, or maybe Night Raid can pay us.”

“You trust these guys?”

“I don't even know them, one stole my money and the other tried to kill me, but I have a feeling they aren't gonna just let us leave.”

“We need to have each others' back.”

“Always!” the two clasped hands and gave each other a manly smile.

“Hey boys!” Leone came up to them. “Glad to see your up, I went by your room to pick you up, but you weren't there. Thought you might have tried to escape.” She cracked her knuckles making the two sweatdrop.

“We'd never do that,” Tatsumi says.

“You've shown us such great hospitality,” Ieyasu says, the two chuckle nervously. In truth, the boys had mostly been in a coma for three days. Mostly anyway, the first day in a half the boys were worn out and needed to sleep to recover, after that they mostly kept to themselves.

“Have you made up your minds to join us yet?” she asked.

“Well...” the two shared a look.

“You've got the skills and the teigu, you just need to train in how to use it properly.” Tatsumi looked at his sword, he had no idea it had that kind of power. “And you...” she hugged Ieyasu to her chest, her big boobs pressing against him. “Can you kill as good as your friend cutie.” Ieyasu blushed.

Ieyasu muttered gibberish, 'Boobs, so big!' The pressed against him and made his head turn to mush.

In truth fighting monsters were no big deal, they trained for that, trained to hunt and kill danger beasts for survival and even money. They've fought bandits before but usually fought to disarm and capture, and turn them over to the police for a bounty. It was hard to say what any man would do in a kill or be killed situation. Tatsumi killed his would-be benefactor, but hesitation for an assassin meant the difference between life or death.

“I think you both have it in you to become great assassins.” Ieyasu gives him a thumbs up and Tatsumi sweat drops. “Let me show you around and you can meet everyone, well mostly, the boss is out on a mission with three others right now.” She led them back to the Night Raid facility.

-x-Dining Hall-x-

There was a purple haired girl named Sheele sitting and reading a book “Don't Be An Airhead”. “So the two are up and moving now, that's great.” she closed her book. “Have they agreed to join yet?”

“Not yet,” Sheele adjusted her glasses and looked at them.

“You do know if you don't join we'll have to kill you since you know our base and faces.” The two sweat drop, not the best way to encourage someone into joining seems more like an ultimatum.

“Yeah...”

“We got it...” Sheele nods.

“If it makes you feel better, I look forward to working with you,” she says and gives a bow.

She was kind of odd but seemed nice enough, wouldn't think she was an assassin though. She sits back down and continues with her book.

-x-Kitchen-x-

A Pink haired girl named Mine was on kitchen duty. “Ahhh!” the girl screamed at the sight of them. “Leone, why are they with you?!”

“I'm giving them a tour, they might be joining us.”

“I refuse!” she glared at them. “That one might be useful since he has a teigu, but him.” She first pointed to Tatsumi then pointed at Ieyasu. “He's useless!”

“I'm not useless you shrimp!”

“Shrimp! I'll have you know I am a genius!”

“Smart or not, your still a shrimp, Shrimp!” the two were in each other's faces. Sparks were flying as they glared at each other.

“Alright, lovebirds break it up.” Leone separated them.

“WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!” they shouted in unison, only to glare at each other. Mine hmphed, crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

“Is she like that to everyone?” Tatsumi asked.

“Pretty much,” Leone says, with a chuckle.

“Look we are a package deal,” Tatsumi says.

“And I'm staying so deal with it half pint.” Mine blushed and glared at him some more.

“Alright, let's continue the tour.” Leone led the two away.

Tatsumi elbowed him once they were away from the kitchen. “Reminds me of you and Sayo.”

“Shut up, that shorty is nothing like Sayo.” He blushed.

“Oh were you and this Sayo a couple?” Leone asked Ieyasu blushed harder, his whole face going red.

“Nah, he had a crush on her, but Sayo liked girls.”

“So he likes girls, she liked girls, and what do you like Tatsumi?” Leone asked with a smirk.

“I uh, I actually like guys,” he says blushing. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Less of a problem then you might think.” She led them to the training area, there was an open area across from a dojo. A large muscular man was training with a spear. His swings were so powerful you could feel them through the air.

“Amazing he has such skill with the spear!” Tatsumi gasped.

He stopped his training and set his spear down, his body glistening with sweat. “Ahh Leone, showing the newbies around.” he approached them. “How's the extra package there?” Tatsumi blushed.

“How did you…?”

“I carried your naked body here after you transformed.” He gave Tatsumi a thumbs up. “Double dicks equals double the fun!”

“Bulat here is a switcher, he likes to top and bottom with guys.” Bulat blushed and chuckled. Tatsumi immediately imagined this big sexy guy topping was easy, but bottoming was a wild and erotic image.

“I'm the combat trainer here, it'll be my job to judge your combat ability to see if you're ready for the field. I'll be training you both, and you...” he focused on Tatsumi. “You need to train in how you use your teigu and get control of its power.”

“Thank you, I want to get a lot stronger.” he shook his hand. “I look forward to sparring with you Bulat-san!”

“We'll be in your hands Bulat-san!” Ieyasu says and gives him a bow.

Bulat chuckled. “Please, Tatsumi, Ieyasu,” Leone had shared their names with the others already. “You don't have to be so formal, you can call me Big Bro!” he gives them another thumbs up.

“Uhh sure,” Ieyasu says.

Bulat gives Tatsumi a warm look. “It would be an honor if you would call me Bulat or Bulat-Kun, or maybe if you're lucky you can call me Bulat-chan!” He gives the boy a wink.

“I've always been pretty lucky, Bulat-chan.” he gives the man a smile and returns his wink. Bulat shivers in excitement. He had a feeling there was something special about Tatsumi. It had been a while since he bottomed, he often helped the boys out, giving a hand, a mouth, or his cock. Bulat was no slouch in the cock department, and while he certainly didn't mind topping sometimes he wanted to be the one on the receiving end. Plus with another top around it would lighten his load a bit.

Leone looked to Ieyasu, who shrugged. “He doesn't have a type exactly, but he has a big heart.”

“I finished my training would either of you like to join me for a dip in the hot spring?”

“Sure I'm for it!” Tatsumi says.

“A bath does sound nice,” Ieyasu says.

“Great, I'll take over the rest of the tour Leone!” Bulat says.

“Fine but keep your hands off this one,” she hugs Ieyasu and licks his ear. “He's mine!”

“Ehh?!”

To be continued...Chap 4 Hot Springs and Peeping

The boys hit the hot springs and meet Lubbock. The boss returns with the rest of Night Raid, and offer Tatsumi and Ieyasu a chance to join.


End file.
